


Alone in the Dark

by Dominatrix



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fights with the demons that haunt him. Three times in which he is alone with this and one time he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...So I love Iron Man (Marvel in general), Tony x Pepper fics and theses kind of enumerating situations. I hope you know what I mean. Anyway. Should do much more like this. Anyone's got ideas? ;)

1\. He woke up soaked in sweat and needed a moment to clarify where he exactly was. The explosions and the screams still echoed in his ears, he still felt the pain in his body although it was long ago. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his dark hair und reached out for the bottle of scotch that rested on his bedside table.

2\. Tony was lying on his back, wide awake and unable to sleep. There were far too many thoughts in his head. Sometimes it was a curse to be a genius. His blood toxicity had reached 63%. He was dying, he was perfectly aware of that, but he refused to understand this.

3\. It was late. But it was not possible for him to stop working. He just needed something to distract him. This view seemed to be burned in his memory forever. Harry, or Henry, or whatever was the name of this bloke, with Pepper. _His_ Pepper. Tony did not like to share. And till now he had believed that she hadn’t got a private life anyway. Well, he was wrong in this point. He could see them when he shut his eyes, could see, how this guy laid his arm around Pepper’s waist and whispered something in her ear. She laughed. Doggedly he tried to loosen the tiny screw, but his hands were trembling too much.

+1. A curious sensation was in his throat, and he felt strangely hoarse. “Tony. Wake up.” When he opened his eyes he stopped screaming. „What?“ „I’m here. You were just having a bad dream.“ „Yes“, he said in a low voice and smiled at Pepper. “Sleep.“ He kissed her forehead gently before she buried her head at his shoulder.

The dreams hadn’t stopped. But they had become scarcer. And now he wasn’t alone any longer.


End file.
